Millennia Prior
by Blighter
Summary: The world of demons has been torn apart by four powerful kings. With the battle to decide the ultimate ruler approaching, two celestial demons endeavor to quell the chaos.


Millennia Prior

Story by: Blighter

Summary: The world of demons has been torn apart by four powerful kings. With the battle to decide the ultimate ruler approaching, two celestial demons endeavor to quell the chaos.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime series Zatch Bell/Gash Bell. I have not made any profit from writing this fanfiction. If this piece of writing is to be reproduced anywhere else, please attach this disclaimer, and credit me.

AN: After seeing fanfictions of the battle between the millennium mamodos, I was quite impressed. The fanfictions made by Sinned and Alzelf and Jirachi were those that I found to be in very good taste. However, there are only few of these fanfics so I decided to add one of my own along with what I think happened one thousand years ago.

Stars dotted the skies of the world of demons. The horizon was lit with a radiant orange glow as a warm breeze could be felt by all. However, the light from a distance and the heated air was not of the sun's doing. Rather, it was from the blaze of the fires. They were fires from the internal struggles between the four Heavenly Kings. With these small sets of civil wars, the land of demons has become battle-worn and abject. Great cities that took centuries to build were demolished in mere seconds by the violent riots. The struggle for supreme power over the Heavenly Kings has reached its pinnacle.

Such a spectacle was observed by one demon for far too long. This demon was the one dubbed Pamoon, a Heavenly King who was a large figure in the fighting. For him, this night was no different from all the others. It was the same repeating evening of hearing distant forlorn screams while he stood on the balcony of his castle, untouched, only able to witness the sickening destruction. Restrained by pride, the mighty lord could do nothing but take in the suffering of the land and use it as fuel for the real battle ahead.

On stood King Pamoon, the ever-watchful sentinel of his people, staring into the inferno miles away, itching for the ultimate fight. This was a night that was different from all of the previous. It was the final night before the great Demon Battle for king. The lord found it strange that a night like this was completely similar to those before. Standing in solitude Pamoon thought to himself, for the hundredth time, if this decisive battle could end the internal conflicts. However, this night could only be different in the most superficial was possible; someone was there to shatter his train of thought and silence.

The doors to the castle balcony opened with a dreadful squeak and in stepped a little girl no larger than the king himself. She shut the door behind her with another gratuitous squeak as she faced her fuming king, trying to look as formal as possible.

"Lord Pamoon, I have arrived just as you told me so." The girl spoke in a humble tone.

The words spoken to him seemed to bounce off of him. Pamoon stood sternly on the edge of the balcony with his gaze fixated on the horizon.

"Reira, it's good to see you again." Pamoon said with his back still turned to the girl as he kept his watch over the fighting from afar. "I've called on you to discuss some important matters."

"It's about the upcoming Demon Battle I assume?" Reira interjected.

Pamoon nodded. "Correct. Tomorrow, we will leave Demon World for another. Once we get there, we could end up on opposite ends of the earth. Do you feel any trepidation for giong there?"

Reira shook her head feverently. "I serve to protect Lord Pamoon." She announced. "I will go anywhere he goes."

A mirthless chuckle escaped the lips of Pamoon. He knew this girl for a long time and expected his little advocate to answer him in such a manner. Any attempts to smother away her devotion for him would immediately be met with honest and sincere opposition. However, this new danger that looms in the future was not something that happens everyday. He knew that Reira was an accomplished fighter with the guile to match the muscle. Now it was probably time to add some more knowledge to her arsenal.

"Reira, you have always been dedicated to my causes, but you know nothing to the world of humans or about the workings of the Demon Battle." Pamoon spoke profoundly causing Reira's zeal to curb.

After some silence, Pamoon spoke up once more. "The Demon Battle consists of two parts: being hosted in the Human World and having interaction with humans."

Reira tilted her head, eagar to learn more as Pamoon continued. "Each demon has his or her power stripped away and embodied into a spell book. The demon must travel the Human World and find the human who can read the book. That human is the demon's partner. Should the book be burned, the demon returns the Demon World despite his or her physical condition. Only one demon will win."

"The Demon Battle is... difficult." Reira said, considering what she was told.

"And remember, Reira. Humans are creatures who are both physically and mentally weak. Your partner may be incompatible with you, and you might not be unable to unleash all of your power." Pamoon finished.

Reira looked slightly dismayed. "Why are you telling me such bad things Lord Pamoon?"

The Heavenly King smiled to himself. "So you could use that brain of your's and figure a way around those inconviences."

At those words, Reira smiled too. The mood had certainly lightend so she allowed herself to approach her lord. Soon, she stood side-by-side to the star demon. Pamoon was thankful that his favorite vassel was there to lift the dark clouds that hovered over his head. He was already feeling detached from the battle in the distance. His mood was so lofty that he decided that it was okay to give Reira some encouragement.

"The commoners who will be partaking in the Demon Battle all have powerful magic, but they should be no match against either of us." Pamoon said making Reira smile in assurance.

"The real dangers lie in fighting the three other Heavenly Kings. I even heard that Demoruto is participating in the fight." Pamoon said teasingly, knowing the antipathy that the two shared.

Sure enough, Reira's cheery face converted to a scowl. "That Demoruto, he's a total brute!" The girl exclaimed. "All he's ever interested in is destroying things. His weak little head is void of any intelligent thought. I'd DIE if he becomes Demon King!"

Pamoon laughed softly. "You two haven't changed since you met. Tell me, would seeing Demoruto being crowned drive you to such extremes?"

Reira looked offended. "Of course! Not only would we have to follow a brainless behemoth, but also... I wouldn't get to see my lord take his rightful place on the throne."

Pamoon face colored. Reira had always been scrupulous to him, but this was a big step up. "Am I really someone you would die for, Reira?"

"There is no one better than you Lord Pamoon." Reira confirmed. "Tsao-Lon is too busy searching for powerful opponents to ever take the job of King seriously, Belgium E. O. is too much of a child to lead Demon World, and Demoruto is... well... stupid. I wonder how they got to be kings in the first place."

Pamoon smiled. "You're too sweet Reira." She smiled too.

"Look off to the distance." The king said abruptly. "With that kind of fortitude, we can change what we see after the Demon Battle. No more waking up to the fighting. Demon World will benefit from our victory."

"OUR victory?" Reira inquired. "There could only be one winner in the Demon Battle..."

The star demon grinned. "Reira, you have served me faithfully for so many years. Ever since we first met, I knew that you would be the one. Reira, you are more than a servant, more than a fighter, and even more than a friend. Should I win the Demon Battle, you will be my Queen. It is your greatest reward for your loyally and support. Please take it."

Reira was stunned. To be the wife of Lord Pamoon, such an honor!

"Y-yes my lord." Reira said, regaining she composure. "I, Reira, swear to carry out all of Lord Pamoon's wishes in the Demon Battle. I will act as a buttress, strong and sturdy, for his principles. I will allow my strength and wit to compliment the god-like powers that he wields. Should I be lacking in anything that I have said prior, then Lord Pamoon reserves the right to disown me."

Pamoon laughed wholeheartedly. "Reira, pray that we will both stand on this balcony once more, looking at a horizon of green, not red."

Reira nodded. "Yes Lord Pamoon. To victory! To peace!"

AN: There you have it. The prologue is up. This is just a small glance into the story. The chapters that follow will be longer, and the bitter antagonism between Reira and Demoruto would only increase. From watching their reactions to each other in the anime, I assumed that something happened in the previous battle to make them hate one another. Please drop off a review. Depending on the popularity of this story (or my boredom) I might update. -Blighter


End file.
